


Chromie

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Chromie gets pounded by a well hung Draenei woman.A very short story.





	Chromie

When she first came to me looking for help, I could not have expected the kind she would ask of me. Chromie had come to me many times before, each time she had told me about some wicked plot by nefarious forces and threats to time itself. A bronze dragon that could see through time, and who had chosen to take the form of a diminutive gnome that barely came up to my waist.

I had given up on my life as an adventurer many years ago, I was no longer fit to serve the Alliance thanks to a wounded knee. Now I served as a barmaid and a bouncer for a small tavern in the rich districts of Dalaran. It was rare to see adventurers there, and Chromie’s sudden appearance had left me concerned. It was in no shape to save the world.

When she led me to the back room of the tavern were no-one could see, I expected her to whisper to me about some world ending threat. Instead she told me of a completely different kind of problem, and I resisted at first – until my own body fought against me. Chromie assured me that no-one would find us, even though this was the stockroom and the tavern was far from abandoned.

I had no fight in me, I was noticeably hard – an unconcealable bulge had formed under my skirt and I felt myself straining against the fabric. I no longer cared about the crashing and banging outside in the busy tavern, I eased my skirt down and pulled out my cock. This wouldn’t be what you imagined to find if you thought about a gnome and a draenei alone, a huge blue cock slapping against the gnome’s face. Chromie was almost hidden beneath me, dwarfed by my thickness and length. Longer than her face and nearly half as thick, if it wasn’t for the smoothness of her skin and the heat of her breath, the wetness of her tongue… I couldn’t handle myself. If she wanted my help, she would get it.

I demanded for her to lift her dress, the long soft fabric took effort to scrunch up into a thick band. Underneath Chromie was unshaven, their trimmed bush enticing me – groomed into a triangle or perhaps an arrow directing me. I took her by the waist and hoisted her up, she was light enough that I could carry her with little trouble and she only giggled gleefully as I did it. It must have been a rush to be so completely at the whims of another, or maybe it was because she knew what I was going to do to her. She even helped by spreading her legs for me, the head of my cock pushed against her slit. She was hot and wet, parting around me with ease but just for the tip. She offered encouragement, her hands on mine, lips open just slightly in a long moan as I eased her down with short, soft strokes – each sank her a little deeper until her toes no longer played against me but her feet had planted on my hips.

Ever deeper still, she helped me work against her until her knees had bowed. Her big soft eyes gazed into mine, her face flushed. I was looking down at her as she slipped along my length, no longer looking out to where my arms held her. I had barely noticed until my cock was so deep that her belly bulged, just how intimately I was being with her.

Chromie moaned my name, begged me to keep going. She begged to feel my balls slap against her rear. She promised I wouldn’t break her. I let my strokes, soft and shallow, turn into wilder things – it was hard not to. She was so tight, the way her body magically fit around me was so enticing. She bulged as I pounded her, her slender body taken up by my meat. The moans drowned out the din of the tavern – yet I no longer cared if we were caught. Overcome I let my animal urges take me, my hands tighted and rammed her down against me. Each thrust brought her from tip to hilt, legs bobbing and slapping against my stomach, their hands no longer able to hold to mine and instead held their swelling belly.

I had begun to stoop, body aching as I tried to leverage Chromie against myself. So close, but my arms were tired. Desperate to pound out my climax, desperate to cum. I jammed her down and headed for a shelf to lay her on so I could focus on my thrusting.

Then she told me to sit down, to find a crate and take a rest. So I did. That was when she leaned against me, her whole body thrusting up and down my cock. She took hold of my horns, turning my head in so I could see my cock stretch her – so that she could pull herself up and down. It took all her effort to ride me, and it didn’t take long for me to fill her like she begged. Hot, thick seed burst forth and swelled her womb. Her belly grew heavy with my load, and she popped off of my tip with a torrent of cum leaking out of her stretched slit. Thick ropes dripped from her as she laid against my chest. Warm and soft, small and full, it was so nice to let them rest there that I was taken aback when they suddenly stood up and climbed down to the floor and walked to the door of the stockroom, turning to look at me with a wide smile.

“See you in nine months.”

Before disappearing into the packed tavern. I was too bewildered to give chase.


End file.
